Amortentia
by Squirrel Patronus
Summary: One shot Valentine's Day story. Severus worries that the aromatic properties of Amortentia will reveal his true feelings for Lily. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, with the exception of Wendy Nott, who is mine.


Severus stared at the whirling spirals streaming from the cauldron near Professor Slughorn's desk. Amortentia. His mother had never brewed it in front of him, but she must have brewed it once long ago, because there were several notes in the margins of her Potions book describing its properties, along with some girlish heart doodles. He tried to picture his mother as a carefree young girl, drawing the hearts during Potions class, but he could not. A large heart inscribed E.P. and G.T. caught his eye. Who was G.T.? He didn't dare ask his mother, and he knew that she would never tell him. Some things were better kept secret.

"What are you thinking about, Severus?" Lily inquired. He closed his book and smiled. Some things were definitely better kept secret, including his feelings for her.

"Nothing, Lily. I was just looking at the pictures that Mam drew in the margins of her Potions book. I can't picture her being young."

"I can't picture my parents being young, either!" Lily laughed. "Isn't it funny? You look at some people like Professor Slughorn, and you just can't help thinking that they were born old!"

"Quiet now, everyone!" Professor Slughorn boomed as he strode into the room. "I've prepared a special potion today and would like to see if anyone can identify it. Any volunteers?"

The class was silent. Severus stared stonily at the cauldron. He knew what the potion was, but correctly identifying it as Amortentia would result in jeers and some caustic remarks from the Marauders. He kept silent.

"Well, if no one is willing to volunteer, I will have to volunteer you myself. Miss Nott, Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape and Miss Evans, gather round!"

Well, that was just great. Professor Slughorn's selection was not random; they had received the four highest marks on his last quiz. Severus steadfastly avoided looking at James Potter, focusing instead on nosy Ravenclaw Wendy Nott, who was eyeing the potion curiously and leaning forward for a closer look.

"Careful, Miss Nott! Don't get too close—I don't want any of you sampling it!"Professor Slughorn remarked jovially.

"It smells divine," Wendy sighed. Her eyes had a glazed, dreamy look. "It smells like warm leather bindings, salty sea air and fresh paint—oh!"

Wendy clapped her hands over her mouth, blushing furiously. James laughed and Lily looked puzzled. Severus continued to stare at the mother-of-pearl sheen on the potion's surface. He smelled the woods near Cokeworth, new parchment and the distinct scent of Lily's hair after she had washed it with her special lilac scented shampoo. He stepped back from the cauldron, hoping that his expression had not given him away.

"My turn!" James leaned over and breathed in deeply. "Hmm…the wet grass at the Quidditch pitch, warm treacle tart and…lilacs."

"Lilacs!" Severus' head whipped violently around to face James when he was interrupted by Lily.

"It's Amortentia!" she cried out. "It's the most powerful love potion in the world. The aroma smells different to each person, because it smells of things which attract each one of us. That is why it smelled different to Wendy and James!"

"Correct, Miss Evans! Ten points to Gryffindor! You may take your seats."

"Oy! Jamesie-poo! Need more lilac perfume?" Sirius Black cat-called. The class broke out into laughter.

Severus sank into his chair. That had been too close. He looked over at Lily who was laughing with the rest of the class.

"Lilacs! What a queer thing for James to say! I would have thought smelly socks or the Quidditch locker room! What did you smell, Sev?"

He looked at her green eyes and almost told her everything. It wasn't the right time, though. Not here. Not now.

"Oh, I just smelled the woods, new parchment, things like that. How about you?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Eh, nothing interesting," Lily said hurridly. She opened her book and began taking notes.

Severus stared at her questioningly, then did the same. He would not press her further. Some things were better kept secret.


End file.
